camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AoCatrene
Kagabi What did you PM me about last night?>.<" Darn, my wifi hanged and you knw. ._> it sucks. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh congrats!:D Since when?;) Also, yea, he did :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh AAAHHHH XD Well, >.<" *doesnt know a good wedding gift*Umm...umm... O.O Wait, hw 'bout sean? Also, slr, was on phone a while ago.. I'll be less active as well starting thurs or even tom ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ heyo Me:heyo there my cupcake friend how many cupcake have you ate? cause I saw mr muffin man a bit tired today brain:like always no logic.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I.H.N.I I HAVE NO IDEA!! ....sorry a bit woozy here still feeling dizzy ...from everything Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) AaN prizes So, for having gotten your to Level Five or to "graduate", in other words, you receive the prizes which the adopt a Newb offers. 1 god rp (for getting your newb pass level 1), 1 early power-up (for getting a newb pass Level 3) and, of course, 1 character spot (for getting the newb to Level Five). Kindly contact an administrator when you wish to use your god rp and when you use your early power-up. If you plan to use your early power up, kindly state which character you used it on. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed being a "Big Sister" :) well no ...okey yes..got back from langkawi on saturday (last 2 week) spend a few days lazily in the house then cleaning up the mess we left...and now just recently finish everything...soo a bit dizzy there... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Angelina WB My word bubble? if you need the base, you can copy it, I don't really mind. I'm sorry, but I would be unpleased if you copied the colors though. Please Ignore the msg on fb >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Reply Umm, he's a dove exactly on top of her head, so how does he face her? BTW, sorry, might reply late. I need to do some essays for EE >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sure Surey :D Please tell me when you do. Really sorry >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ ''RE: Oks lang, :P The Deadly One. 11:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks blue, get well soon as well! Bkt masakit? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Yes pls i have no idea what to do on it pls help me and thanks Umm i havent done i dont think i got a iris message saying i am now an enrty level but thats it how do i get claimed RDZ24 (talk) 12:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Dibs Depends on which character. Which would you like? Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 00:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) >.< Wtf no no no >.< You aren't. Don't let your problems get to you by saying that >.< You AREN'T a boring person, okay? :) Oh you xD I don't really sleep early, like almost ALL the time xP Even when there's school, I sleep late. That's why I developed a habit of being uber slow >.< Charries Charlie L'amour Aristina Glass Katrine Vellieux I'd suggest reading over their pages so you know how to RP em ^~^ Thanks a bunch! Got It Araso! Ima post after I send a few IMs to ppeople :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ DaeHyun YEAP! >v< Daehyuny's bday >v< AHHH Hot deahyuny! Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Poster Buti k p! Wla ako ;~: Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ age and if she has been to camp before and also my char is a hecate kid. :Dyou may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Blue I was wondering if I could dibs Titus Harrison with my new character from the Juvinal Delicuent Group (who is yet to be claimed) ? Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Hopefully when you see this I'll have my Happy Birthday Badge up >.< Luv chu blue baby happy b-day! D: Why chu no going on chat anymore? ;-; Hello I know I don't really know you enough, and vice versa. In all honest, however, that's fine. I understand you're upset at certain people on chat, but isolating the group to spite the individual is never a good idea. More often than not, it cause more drama. It's your life, you do what you want to do, but just know that Pops and I will welcome you back with open arms. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's perfectly fine. I mean, if I'm on, and you need a place to cool of, just PM me, and I'll listen, or talk, or anything. That's what goldfish on here are for right 8-) ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i'm just going by he met her in school.you may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 08:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Hey Blue, just messaging you to let you know that your character Tiffany has been selected to represent Nike's Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. hetalia group Just a reminder, the deadline is 25 July, if you need an extension to get it finished, please message me prior to the deadline, thanks. Hi Oh that's fine, sorry for my own late reply KarinAnari (talk) 15:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) truthfully? uhh first thing sorry for one of the latest reply in the history of late replies second I guess the word I';m looking for is preoccupy??? anyhow how have you been?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 01:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Touko Yeap, sorry. I'm using her: User:Broken_fire/Notepad Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ mind playin kiddo? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Contest%3AThe_Grand_Cabin_Games/Olympic_Speedsters I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 21:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Triplets Yup, Ashley Gosiengfiao :) I'll check on the history.... whenever I can. Right now, I'm actually studying for my exams ^-^" Re: Hindi pa naman talaga. Mastery Test palang tomorrow pero I still need to study :c My periodicals are on Tuesday. And for the history, I'll just add whatever once you're finished :) Emma and stuff http://astrids-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_History_and_stuff The link to what we talked about :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid Birthday Gotcha :D Can we rp it tomorrow? I don't think I can get to 5 ;~; >.<" so sorry, but Ill try my best!:D Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Filipino No, I'm not. And we danced all night to the best song ever 09:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) model Well, since there are a lot of filipino charries in this wiki, i decided to make one. I found his picture and asked kookoo who he is. And we danced all night to the best song ever 10:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Claim You can make the claim now! but I just realized that you don't have to... I could if you don't want to. Just let me know :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) uhh can I lie soo yoyu wont get mad at me for answering this without making you mad? anyhow again sorry for being gone a long time Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) hetalia group Do you still plan on finishing your history/character for the hetalia group? re:extension Yea that's fine :) just wanted to make sure you still wanted to Stuff Toy Araso!:D I plan to win the stuff toy, but wasn't sure of what you wanted :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Sage Stuff Nope, not yet X)) but mel's inactive though so that rp with mommy might have to wait ^^" Yeap, success. Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ sig There is something wrong with your sig, in the coding, it messes up #'s when you vote, and it needs to be fixed. Badman XD Haha! Ok lng yan, what sonng you like best in their album? I loved DaeHyun's vocals <3 There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ B.A.P Well, most of their music are the about curruption, that's why I love them. Crash, for me, is their lightest album. I like Badman sorta, cause it's like that. Hmm, what your fav song of them? I go for "What The Hell" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ No Mercy >.<" *fangirls* DAEHYUN *faints* I love that part. :)) I LOLed at Yongjae most when his hard earned backpack disappeared. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Step-Daughter Could you please read this? 07:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) signature I've updated your signature by replacing your font tags with span tags, as font tags mess up updated coding and will soon stop working altogether. I've also resized the image in your signature in accordance to our new signature policies. If you have any questions feel free to ask, Re: ;D OMG Let's go for it!!! I get dibs on making Levi though ;D >.< Need to go soon. Just IM me and I'll reply tomorrow :) Hmmm Well, it can actually depend on the history we're going to do. I was planning om making "Levi" 's personality a little dark but we could do Camp if you prefer :)) Also, are they going to be like, cousins, best friends, distant relatives (not godly side related)? PLEASE not bro and sis >.< That has been used faaar too much in the past. >.< I'm leaning more on the BC but then, I ish too lazy to think of a good plot line that will suit the idealisms of a certain faction so... CAMP (Laziness wins >.<) v.v Sureeee :3 Hello }} OMGGGGG So false alarm on lunch and I am now watching episode 22. THAT DARK GLEAM IN LEVI'S EYES OMG ** Badge :3 Twins Hiiiiii, so are u using Mina as Mi-Neul's model or another member or AOA?? Just wondering >v< AOA Okiiiie! ^^ So I was wondering, the could be born in Rio de Janerio but their Korean. They were street kids and stuff like that >.> I'm working on the history now. Also who's the older twin? o.o and um I just finished rendering Ha-Neul's photo >.> So it's Ha-Neul and Mi-Neul, right? And also >.> want me to render a photo of Mina :3 I'll be using the photos from here if you want me to render one of them >.> ^^ I'm doing the rendering now and their dad/mom was in Rio so yeah. and I'm rendering now :) RE: Okie ^^ So who's the older twin? :3 And omgomgomg here's the rendered image, and sorry if it sucks >.< I tried, I'mma try do a new one tomorrow nite! RE: Kay Imma sleep too! And nite and here's Mi-Neul! RE: Well it's okay :3 Lets just focus on the twins now ^^ Sorry Blue I did not leave :( Chat just lagged. And I did answer your question :) <3333333 OMG Gracias Blue c': Love you too. The puppy is so adaisvwegwhjivehwunewi adorable cx Re: Well, I still plan on making my LEvi char but just not with a group. I really don't have the time to sit and think about char histories :( xD Nice dream ;) hey Talk pages are suppose to be for communication, your talk page is so heavily coded it interferes with peoples signatures and templates, please dial it back a few notches, thanks Wonderful Creature~ Blueyhuey~ Hello! I was bored on the wiki today, and I was just rereading my char's pages and such when I stumbled upon Andrew's page. So me, being the stalker I am, clicked his page and like "WOAH. This is one BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL CREATURE I must dibs." Now here I am, asking if I can dibsies Andrew. :3 re: Omg yesyes, >.< Sorry I was just like really busy >.> And omg did you hear their new song Confused? I haven't listened to it yet! And can chu help me with the history? :3 re: Omg I still haven't listen to it yet >.< But what should we do for the twins? :1 And like, where should we plan their history? >.> re: Yea, and they were born in Rio de Janerio, mom died, went to an orphanage but ran away, ended up as street kids, got found by some police, went to an adoption center, got adopted by a rich Korean couple then moved to Korea and became the best pianist (Ha-Neul) and best violinist (Mi-Neul) in Korea :D Yay! That's all I got so far. :1 re: Chu want me to go on chat so it's easier instead? >.< Also their godparent choices were: Morpheus (omg did I spell it correctly? .-.)/Thanatos/Deimos (I think). Oh yeah I had this idea that they were called Mina (for Mi-Neul) and Hina (for Ha-Neul) since it was easier to call them that in Brazil. :1 re: Lolz, I found a gif of Mina and Yuna of AOA >o> And I'm going on chat now, it's easier :1 Twins >.> Annyeong Blue-chan~ Well I had a small plan on my word doc for 'em. >.< So like I'll put it down on my wiki and give you the link >.< Badge~ Two Years Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! we hope to have another great year with you. RE: I'm studying like so hard right now > < Yeah we'll continue doing them :1 Probably done next year, for the twins? o.o RE: Exams...ugh > > I hate them ;~; I look like a mess now. > > Blue!!!! blue you have no idea how MUCH I've missed you!!!! I'm sorry that I havent been there and please dont think that collage that hard (its not well minus the exam part that is heheh) but I cant be on this is the last time I'll be here...until july...(got you there didnt I??)anyhow yeah I made a promise to my parent focus on my subject until the end of my A level (got B's soo their please..ish...)and the end of my a level is on july next year... sooo you know...but I may not come back...(I emphases on the may) not because I hate this place I love it but its just that my brain have been talking bad stuff negetive stuff that makes me discourage to .....I think I need to stop before I make a fool of myself...(too late for that I think) anyhow like always a present...not an x mas present as Ive missed the mark but a present for the new year in hope for you to look foward to it with a smile yours sleepingly(havent sleept yet soo you know me) mel Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 23:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Twins Blue-channnnnn! I just had an idea (I'm working on the history liek right now) that the twins could have been a singing duo like um Infinite H o u o I'm just putting that on the history >.> If you don't like it I can change it. Bluey! Hey Bluey! I missed you soooo much! I haven't been able to catch up with you lately, and I'm really sorry. If you're still up for Mirai and Akhito, I already planned his page. Let me know okay? Hope I see you around! heads up You got two char spots from that mr.gold user, but just a heads up, they hit 6 months/user left early February, which means all their char spots become null and void (it's the double edged sword of taking spots as gifts from other users, they are only valid for as long as the user is on the wiki with actual spots to give), so if they do end up hitting 6 months 0 edits, you won't have those 2 spots from them any more, sorry status do you require semi-active or officially inactive status? You are at nearly 13 days with 0 edits, and without either semi-active of officially inactive status, if you hit 25 days your characters will be archived Re: Me? The usual =.=" *sighs* Sickly and broken. And you? Null Just a reminder. Seeing as User:Mr. goldblatt1021 has left the wiki, the character spots he has given you are now considered as "null" and are thus no longer available for usage. So basically, it's as though you were never given them. Yo BLUEBERRYCUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!! Can we rp? c: Re I SUPER DON'T MIND! Come on! Let's rp xD I have a request though. Can you please use your rainbow nymph? c: Oh and select the place. Be it a page or forum, I don't really mind. You post first and I'll just use a random char of mine (surprise you with whoever hahaha) xD And so it begins >:) Posted back cx Is there a need for me to tell you or do have your own way of knowing that I posted? xD Posted I posted a comment on your character page, Reign Blanche Hyeon. can you reply? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Re: You're not sucky naman eh :/ I'll change the post later at night ;~; I need to go and I have a whole day in school, from UP to my school. Also, happy valentines! *Gives blue chocochip cookies.* Can I bribe you though?>.<" POsted I posted on your character page. Reply? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Question >.< So because I'm basically being urged in a forceful way, its okay if you say no (really it is I just said to the person urging me to do this 'wow look at her she's amazing and wow') Anywayyy, I was wondering, could I share Jessica as a model with you? >.< Its honestly, totally fine if you don't want to, but, if you say yeah (WHICH FOR THE RECORD YOU DONT NEED TO DO >.< *making it known*), I kinda have a backstory thing that would help explain how and why they look the same >.< Re: OMGGGGG TY >.< c: The reason (I figured I could/should tell you) is basically the char is a girl who was cursed to take the body/steal the body of someone who Zeus chooses at random >.< Like mortal - take their body and become them Demigod - copy their body >.< Ty again so much ;-; c: Re: Hahaha I mean bribe you to stay :)) No one died :)) Re: xD Sakura lost her memories. And Faiiiiiiiiiii rkjghker. Chii's so cute too :'((( She's so innocent and ghndkhndkj xD I gotta finish up on my research too. Anyway, we'll fangirl soon enough ;) Re: You want a new thread somewhere there?:)) Re: You want a new thread somewhere there?:)) Fai If you check out the manga, chapter 27, page 2, you'll see a very nice picture of Fai :) How he manages to looks so effing elegant when he's a boy is far beyond me xD >:D Excellent! I have thus converted chu into a Fai D. Flowright fangir! *huggles* xD We'll fangilr ''completely ''once you finish the entire series (plus the 5 additional/extra episodes). I'm currently in the process of reading the manga. I had the first two volumes but I never actually went past them xD kjsdnkdjgfnj Fai and his darts omggggg I cannottttt Waiiiiiiiiiit OMG Before you go you haveee to read this page http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/38?id=30770#6 Nuuuuuuuuuuu You HAVE to watch the anime first Dx So you know how BLUE his eyes are and how GRACEFUL they make him look. Not to mention the voice fjgbdkjgdkf. ;__; That smirk omg http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/59?id=30989#3 *Sigh* T_T dsjbgkjgs I can't wait for you to finish both the anime and the manga. omg http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/198?id=32671 It's so cute omggggggg sjbgjsg *fangirls* G.O.M. History I checked your history. :) SAENG SAENGG. Where are you? D: RE: D: UNNIE'S HERE NOW. omgggg Gosh it took 15 minutes just to send this IM >.< Internet please >.> Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I have made a magnanimous discovery. If you have time, try reading "Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen" on mangafox or whichever manga website you use. It's bound to be in one of them xD The manga's fairly short, with about 5 or so chapters only. Read it ASAP. ;) Get back to me as soon as you finish with it :)))) I wanna hear your opinions on the characters :)))) Aw, thanks! I've missed you heaps as well step-daughter, but I haven't been on chat for a couple of day because of some rough family issues. And I have two HUGE school assignments to do these holidays as well as two interviews with high profile (for where I live at least >.<) theatre-associated people. I'll try and get on chat soon so we can, well, chat xD RE: LOL SAENG XD You need to make up your mind >.> AND OMG TAO ARGUING WITH SEHUN WHILE BOWLING. I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD- RE: SAENG I'M HERE D: Myparentsarestalkingme- So I'll try go on but I'll go off a lot >.< Where are you tho? :o RE: I'm back! Where are you tho? D: RE: :o Unnie's here o/ I'm hereeeeeeeee! *waves like crazy idk* RE: My parents>.> I'll be back in an hour or so. RE: Saeng >.< I'm back. I'm sorry. My parents were being really really bitchy. >.> You on tho? :o Re: Yes I am from Philippines. Are you too? *u* Aaaand, I also missed you Blue~ Re: Omfg Parehas tayo! Hahahaha. Kaso hindi ako half baliw. Inborn na sakin yuuuun. -3- Re: Of course! They're my 3rd ub group. *whispers* My bias is Baek and my wrecker is Yeol. -3- Re: Yeeeep. Sorry about that. -3- My mom wants me to shut down the comp already. :o :O OHH OHHH OMQ OHHH MY QODD. I'm sorry ignore the Q, whatcha gonna do with it tho? :o RE: Lol XD YOUR SO EVIL SOMETIMES. And I can't go on chat btw- it's like 12 something and I have graduation tomorrow- Oh shiet. Kaeun'ssolonelyotl- Graduation sucks tbh- ^Read le heading. Thanks tho o/ *table flips cuz like yolo* I have my IGCSEs soon ;~; Too many tests- and lol idek she just is. omg I have to post on Kim >.< >.> For some reason, I think we need a Luhan here. So I can ship him with Seyoon- Then if we have a Minhyuk from CNBLUE, I call le dibs because Bona and Chanyoung from Heirs- Posted on Kim btw~ MINSUL *screams* ^ *fangirls and screams more tbh-* MINSULLLLLL. MINHO AND SULLI. OMG OMG OMG OMG <3 Waeeeyooo? D: Sehun and Luhan .> sklajfskd Too lazy tbh- LOL MAYBE IDEK. When I rp guys it's liek so awks. Liek with Keisuke- IT WAS SO AWKS- Lol maybe- But if there's a Tao. I CALL DIBS K. Wait. Oli's on. WE NEED TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE KPOP RP THINGY. Lol we're both lazy XD Omg I'll try go on but like- it's like so late already but whateves. >.> I'm too lazy to go online- Oh and omg. I CALL DIBS ON BANG YONGGUK <3 He's mine u w u Mineeeee. And omg I want Taoris here. .-. *was reading a fanfic this whole time but okay* It's fine? ^^ RE: SAENG. WHERE ARE YOU. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. OMQ OMQ OMQ. THE DRAMA :o RE: omg omg omq go on chat >.> sfdkjafsldkf WHERE ARE YOU? D: It is e u e LOL JK IT ISN'T ME- Yet again, someone who looks like me o.o Well the girl is korean- And I only used it because Bam Bam's in the back of the pic- < 3 Hey Quick question. Did you get Bach's permission to use V9? I don't want to sound stalker-ish, but I just noticed there was no message concerning it on your talk page, so yeah. >.< Unless I'm mistaken, that is. Re: LOL, yesh :P I love him *squeezes GD and does not let go* His whole Coup de tat album <3 Re: Hm... current songs? I can't choose between Black and Crooked. I just loved Heartbreaker and Breathe too ;~; Actually, I like everything. He saved me from dying in a plane XD HBU? Haha! It's my stress song ._> If I feel like it's not important, I'll be like:"oh, just screw it! GDDDDD" XD Re Well, since it's her newest version, you need to ask permission. Whether you're in trouble or not is up to her. SAENG OMG SAENG SAENGGGG WHERE ARE YOU? D: RE: ㅠㅠ sdfkjasldf. Can chat stop being annoying >.> RE: Posted on Kim btw~ And omg do you know AKMU's new song? :o GIVE LOVE < 3 And omg B.A.P >v< B.A.P OMG YES < 3 But Yongguk is < 3 Anyways listen to it! It's amazing~ <3 Zelo's age is quite close to mine I think- *coughcough* After all, I wouldn't mind going on a date with Zelo-